Insufficient Funds
by Guibin
Summary: The Black Knights are running out of money. Takes place during the time period between R1 and R2.


_A/N: just a random piece of work…_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**Insufficient Funds**

C.C. sat around the meeting table, along with a few other Black Knight commanders who escaped after the failed Black Rebellion, like Kallen and Urabe. They had the fortune of being able to escape to the Chinese Federation before being captured or killed like so many of their comrades, now it was up to them to rescue said comrades, especially their enigmatic leader Zero.

Kallen had already found out Zero's identity in Kaminejima when Zero was captured. When the two girls told Urabe, needless to say, he was shocked that Zero was a seventeen year old Britannian high school student.

The plan was simple, find and rescue Zero, then free the Black Knights who were being held in Britannian holding cells in Area 11. They had already located Zero in Area 11 and were now devising a plan of extraction.

Kallen stood up suddenly and looked to C.C. with a serious expression. C.C. had always told the red haired pilot to lighten up. "It doesn't matter what plan we come up to extract Zero." Kallen said. "We have a bigger problem."

"What other problem can be bigger than our Zero missing and in enemy territory, possibly being tortured right now?" One of the older commanders yelled at her. "As the former captain of Zero Squad, you should be the most worried since it was your job to protect him!"

C.C. laughed at the man in her mind. She knew full well that Zero was perfectly safe, from physical harm anyways. Kallen ignored him and sighed.

"Shut up, let her talk, this might be important." Urabe reprimanded the man. "Remember, she's still higher ranking than you."

"Anyways, as I was saying," Kallen continued. "I've been looking over some of our financial reports and realized we won't be able to execute any of our plans because our coffers are near empty right now."

"In other words…" Urabe added. "Insufficient funds…"

Kallen nodded and looked towards Kaguya. "We had relied on Kyoto for financial assistance but with most of the heads….gone, obviously we will run out of money soon enough."

"What have we been spending money on to begin with?" Diethard Reid asked and looked over at C.C.

C.C. was in charge of the Black Knights finances for now since they're short on officers. "Various essential supplies for our survival, since the Chinese Federation is unwilling to fund us, we've already been cutting back."

"Survival huh?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"Yes, survival," C.C. said returning her glare. She then turned to the other Knights, "Your salaries hasn't be cut yet because I've been stretching our funds on other things."

The other Knights shifted uncomfortably. No matter what it comes down to, money retained loyalty better than anything else.

"I don't mind not getting a salary as long as the money saved would be going towards something _useful_," Kallen said, putting emphasis on the last word. She knew exactly what the green haired woman was spending Black Knight funds on.

"Then your salary will be the first to be cut," C.C. said calmly. "Thank you for volunteering for the good of the Knights."

"Why you…" Kallen was about to jump over the table to throttle the woman. Though, ever since the Black Rebellion, she learned many things about Zero and C.C. so she knew it would be futile. However, throttling her would be satisfying and she won't have the guilt of killing an important member of the Knights.

"Kallen, calm down!" Urabe yelled. "This is not the time to fight." The man then turned to the other Knights at large, "any suggestions on how we can gather funds and conserve what we have now?"

There was a long moment of silence. C.C was also deep in thought about the situation. "I have an idea." She said suddenly.

The others looked up at her.

**Several months later…**

Lelouch shifted through some old files, looking for the communications report when he spotted a stack of folders that had previously avoided attention. These were the finance and activity reports during the time he lost his memory as Zero. C.C. and Kallen had gotten him up to date on everything but he opened one out of curiosity.

"Black Knight Pizza?"


End file.
